


Awakening

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina recalls her first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for "Sinners and Saints." Written for prompt #416 'Experiment.'

Davina never forgot her first kiss. It happened when she was 15.

She and the three other ‘harvest girls,’ as the members of their coven had taken to calling them ever since they’d been chosen to be sacrificed, had snuck out to party in the cemetery the night before the ritual was to take place.

Monique had procured a bottle a wine from the bar owned by her mother and declared that the girls should celebrate by playing a game called ‘never have I ever.’ Davina was sure she’d learned the game from her aunt Sophie.

After a few rounds, when they were all feeling quite tipsy, Davina confessed that she’d never been kissed. To her embarrassment, all three other girls took a drink. Even Cassie, who was so quiet she almost never spoke.

“Aww, is Davina feeling left out?” teased Monique. “I can fix that” she said. Davina was shocked when she felt Monique’s lips on her own. By the time she could react, Monique was already pulling away.

“There, now you’ve been kissed” said Monique casually.

For Monique, the just kiss had been part of a game, a straight-girl experiment.

But for Davina, it had been an awakening.


End file.
